


Smith and (Insert last name here)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Season 3 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 rewrite where you (the reader) will be joining the Doctor on his travels. </p>
<p>You just want to complete your degree, running into a mad man with a box wasn't part of your plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbete'd and all recognisable work isn't mine x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smith and (Insert last name here)

It's tea that brings you together, and it's tea that ultimately breaks you up.

"Large tea to go." The words slip out of your mouth as if it's something you say every day, well that's because you do. You take the cup in two hands, letting the steam go over your face and take the few steps out of the shop. You're thinking about the best route to work when you meet him; he’s running fast past you like an idiot with the strangest hat on. An idiot with a strange hat who’s arms were all over place including the your hot cup of tea.  
"Idiot!" You scream as the tea goes everywhere, including your hand, not that he hears you as he’s already turning the corner. You sigh and take a few deep breaths before looking at the time and running for the tube.

 

  
It's only a few hours until you see him again, lay in a hospital bed with claims that he's been there all night, "Tell that to my hand" You mutter, taking his blood pressure.  
He just offers you a grin, and a wink. You try really hard not to roll your eyes; after all you need to get your medicine degree.  
Your consultant moves on to the next patient but that grin is still in the back of your mind.  
The rest of the day goes uneventful, charting, observation and doing stitches. You're just about to leave when you notice the rain, bollocks, you didn’t bring your umbrella and it was coming down hard...no it was going up! You run back inside only to feel the shaking of the hospital.  
"(Y/n)!" You hear your name being called by fellow student Martha Jones. "Come see this!"  
You move quickly to the window where she is standing, the one that usually looks over the river.  
"What the?" Your jaw opens as you see earth, from the moon.  
Before you have time to ponder over the situation, the hospital shakes again this time spaceships fly overhead.  
"Well shit!" You utter the words  
"Indeed." You turn your head to see him standing there.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Martha scowls at him.  
"How are we breathing?" You mutter at the same time.  
"Good question, sorry what was your name?" John Smith, if that even is his name you think, asks.  
"(Y/n)" you mutter as he walks off.  
"Coming (y/n)?" He turns around looking at you, something inside you stirs and you find yourself following him.  
"How are we breathing, now that is a good question" He rambles as you reach the patient lounge as he is walking towards to the balcony. You know you should run in the opposite direction but your feet walk towards him. Outside its beautiful, you're watching the earth down below. That's a scary thought, your mother, father and 2 brothers all down there. It stirs you on the inside, a feeling not of regret in case you die but one of happiness that they cannot control your life.  
"So, (y/n); it's a force field which means someone wants you all to be here. And I think..." He points in front of him where strange looking ships have landed and are currently opening up, "that they are the spices responsible."  
You nod, not fully listening to him; you're too much in a state of wonder.  
"They’re Judoon. Judoon platoon on the moon. That's a saying." The Doctor rambles as you snap back into focus to see that rhino men are leaving the ships.  
"Sorry they're what?" You ask but don't expect an answer as they come out of their ships. You don’t get an answer instead you end up following him into the hospital and down to the reception floor.

 

“What are they doing here?” He ponders out loud, looking at the rhino men that have stormed into the building, “They’re like intergalactic police.” He explains to you, noticing your widened eyes. You go to ask another question when the Judoon push a man, Alex you think his name is, against the wall and flash him with what looks like a torch.  
“You are not it.” You catch the gruff voice of the Judoon saying over the panic that’s happening below. You’re not really concentrating that much so it comes to your surprise that you find yourself running down a corridor with the Doctor.  
“What do they want?” You take a few breaths; you weren’t used to running not after…him.  
“They’re looking for a plasmavore.” His reply comes as you turn into ward, “They’re looking for anything not Alien.”  
“Then,” You stop dead into the middle of the ward. “Why are we running?”  
He grins, a goofy grin. “Hello”  
“What are you?” You can’t help but smile, life hasn’t been this exciting since…him.  
“Time Lord, now come on.” He takes your hand, and begins to run.  
The next ten minutes you find your supervisor dead – which honestly isn’t a bad thing- and an old lady who is drinking blood out of people. You’re running through the twisty corridors to the CT scanner where in which the Doctor informed you to meet him when you bump, quite literally, into the Judoon. You can’t help but tense up when they scan you and only relax when they confirm that you’re human.  
“I know where the non-human is!” You declare as they are about to turn down the next corridor, you almost instantly regret the words as a Judoon comes up to your face demanding that you tell him where. You lead them to the CT room in hopes that the Doctor has a plan.  
You curse as you see the old woman taking a straw away from the Doctor’s neck; he was your only hope.  
“Her!” You point at her, she just laughs.  
“I’ve been scanned! I am human.”  
“Scan her again.” You demand, the Doctor doesn’t seem like on to leave everyone in trouble. You can’t help but smile when they declare her not human, now you could go home. Home to an empty flat with empty memories. You're so focused you don’t notice that the Judoon are about to incinerate the woman before it’s too late and all that’s left is a pile of ash.As the Judoon begin to leave you rush over to the Doctor, after all you are A doctor and he’s your patient. Your hands touch his cold skin as you find no pulse, immediately you start CPR hoping, hoping that he’s alive. It’s after ten minutes you find that the air as become thinner, making it harder to breath. Giving your last breath to him, in hope that he can help you feel your body collapse into darkness.

The next thing you’re aware of is waking up in a bed, not your beds mind you but a hospital one. You sit up quickly and rush to the window. London. You’re back in London. You make a mad dash for the door but are met with ambulances and you’re not released until one of them has checked you over. It’s a long and tedious process that means you’re walking home at 9 in the evening.  
“Hello.” You hear a voice from behind you. You turn around to find the Doctor standing in front of a blue box.  
“Hello.” You half smile at him, head tilted.  
“So, I have this box. It travels in space and time.” He says as if it’s a normal thing.  
“I don’t believe you.” You don’t, it’s not logical and he taught you to be logical even if you just have come back from space.  
“Give me a moment.” He steps in the box and within seconds it is gone. You wait apprehensively for 3 minutes and the box comes back. The Doctor walks back out with a strange hat on. THEE STRANGE HAT! The one from this morning, with the tea, oh how it seemed a long time ago now.  
“So, all of space and time, where do you want to go?”


End file.
